4737 Quidditch Match
|Ages = 6 - 12 |Released = October 1, 2010 |Theme = Harry Potter }} 4737 Quidditch Match is a Harry Potter set released on October 1, 2010. Being a remake of the set 4726 Quidditch Practise, the set recreates the scene from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets in which the Gryffindor team plays a game of Quidditch against the opposing Slytherin team. The minifigures included in the set are , Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and Madam Hooch. Description The Quidditch Pitch This set has noticeable improvements to previous versions of LEGO Quidditch. The goal posts are restyled, with each goal hoop featured as a straight, flexible piece and is then bent into position. A Ravenclaw spectator tower (mistakenly called a Hufflepuff tower by LEGO) is included for the referee, Madam Hooch, to sit in. The two catapults that come with the set are worked by a LEGO Technic pivot, and the Quidditch balls (a Quaffle and two Bludgers) are LEGO Technic ball joint pieces. The set comes with a metallic-effect trophy piece designed for 2010 as the school's Quidditch Cup, a new addition to the Quidditch sets. The stand holding the trophy also has a red flag for Gryffindor and a green flag for Slytherin. The set comes with five broomsticks, (three brown, one of them being on the spectators tower, and two black), and two clubs for Beaters. The set also comes with a gold stud piece to represent the Golden Snitch and two helmets for the players. Minifigures The minifigures included are , Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and Madam Hooch. For the players, the Quidditch uniforms are improved from the previous set, different aspects being darker and having brown hands to represent protective leather clothes. Harry (a Seeker) and Oliver (the Captain) representing the Gryffindor team and Draco and Marcus representing the Slytherins (in the same positions, respectively). Madam Hooch's minifigure is improved as well; she has a double-sided head, more realistic hair, grey flying gloves, a gold detail on the school badge and a chain. Harry, Draco, and Hooch's heads are double sided. Notes * All minifigure variations are exclusive with the exception of Harry's which was also released in a magnet set. * Wood has the same hair and head piece as Mutt Williams from Indiana Jones. * Wood and Flint carry beater bats even though they are a Keeper and a Chaser (respectively), not Beaters. * A chest is included with the 2 Bludgers (black) and the Quaffle (red). The Golden Snitch fits snugly in a minifigure's hand. * Oliver Wood's name was misspelled as "Oilver Wood" on the box. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 7.08.17 PM.png|pre-order advertisement on LEGO.com 4737-2.JPG|Toy Fair Preview 4737.JPG|Toy Fair Preview - Boxart HP4737.JPG|Toy Fair Preview - Boxart Catapults.png|The Catapults used to launch the Bludgers Wood_and_Equipment.png|The Quidditch Equipment 4737-Product.jpg|The complete set harry-potter-lego-quidditch-match.jpg See also *4726 Quidditch Practice *75955 The Hogwarts Express External links Category:Harry Potter Category:4000 sets Category:2010 sets